


Puppy Love

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [8]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Skye brings home a puppy
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Feb Fluff 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619671
Kudos: 1





	Puppy Love

"I'm not telling her."

"You have to tell her, I'm not telling her."

"You're the one that's so against this, you tell her."

"Why can't you be the bad guy?"

"Because I'm not against it."

"Can you pretend to be against it?"

"No."

"Christine."

"Aidan."

Another day, another argument.

Aidan crossed his arms, looking down at Christine, then across the apartment at Skye. She was sitting on the couch, a small brown puppy on her lap. She came home from school with it, he could see in her eyes that she was already attached and telling her that she couldn't keep it would break her heart. So instead of telling her that, Aidan brought Christine into the kitchen to tell her to break the news to their 16 year old that she wasn't allowed to keep the dog. The problem? Christine was completely okay with the puppy.

"She found it on the street, it could belong to someone." He said, looking back over at Christine.

"No collar, it's a puppy, and it was covered in dirt. Try again."

"One bad board in the fence and that puppy could have escaped."

"It's a puppy, if it had an owner, they should have paid more attention to it."

"You know this puppy love is gonna last a week. As soon as school starts back, she'll be busy and we'll be left to take care of it."

Christine shrugged. "I'm okay with that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Aidan sighed, looked over at Skye, then back at Chris, then walked back to the living room while Christine followed behind him. The two of them stopped in front of the couch, both crossing their arms.

"Alright..." Aidan started, looking down at the puppy and Skye. "Here's what's going to happen-"

"“Look, there was a reason why this happened, and by reason I mean I have bonded with the dog, so I am keeping him." Skye interrupted, petting the dog gently as she looked up at her parents. "I promise I will take care of him. I'll walk him, bathe him, feed him, I'll even pay for all of his vet expenses."

"With what money?" Chris raised an eyebrow at her. They give her some cash for doing chores, but not nearly enough to pay for vet bills.

"I do freelance work for the family after school and on weekends sometimes."

"What family?" Aidan asked.

"I'm legally not allowed to say." She shrugged, looking down at the puppy, then back up at them. "I promise you won't even know he's here."

Aidan and Chris shared a look, then they both looked back down at Skye.

"Fine." Aidan finally said. "You can keep the dog. But, he's your responsibility."

A big smile spread across Skye's face. She stood up from the couch, gave her parents a side hug so that she could still hold onto her puppy, then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, turning to watch her.

"Gotta go buy supplies." She answered, opening up the door.

As she opened the door, Lily, Seth, and Donnie all tripped into the apartment, each of them holding something. Lily had a bag of dog toys, Seth had a dog bed, and Donnie had a big bag of puppy food.

"I told you to wait in the car." Skye mumbled towards her friends.

"We wanted to know how things were going." Lily replied, straightening up her posture.

"Plus the food was getting heavy." Donnie sighed, barely holding onto the bag of food as it slid to the ground.

"I'm just here because everyone else left me on the sidewalk." Seth shrugged, giving a nod to Chris and Aidan.

Chris and Aidan shared another look, shook their heads, and walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
